The Shepherd Children (script)
Chapter 8: The Shepherd Children Ruins of Era CG Kelli: 'Marco..... '''Sokara: '''Is there something you're not telling us? ''(The Dracoknight sighs in sorrow) 'Rubio: '''No. I-It's nothing. '''Sokara: '''It doesn't sound like it. Whatever it is, we can talk about it later if you want… '''Rubio: '''No. It's nothing any of you should worry about. ''(Both the exalt and the dancer swiftly pivot away from him, commencing whispers in secrecy.) 'Kelli: '''D-do you think he'll be ok? '''Sokara: '''I can only hope so. Post Battle dialogue ''(Blaze and Aerin are surrounded by Sirens. One of them purposely takes the War Cleric down in one strike.) 'Aerin: '''Here… take this… with you… '''Blaze: '''Mother, please. Don't… Don't die. Not now! ''(She slowly unfurls a bandanna and places it into his hand) 'Aerin: '''Here… Find… Marco… '''Blaze: '''Marco? Who is he? Why did you mention him? '''Aerin: '''He's… your…......... Father.......... ''(Aerin exhales her final breath before passing away.) 'Blaze: '''F-Father? ''Knem Forest CG (Blaze encounters a group made up of thirteen people. The lead girl of the group unsheathes her blade and holds it up to his chest.) '???: '''Halt, intruder! '''Blaze: '''Hey! Take it easy would you! I'm not one of the Sirens! '''Eleanore: '''I can see you're not, But I would like an explanation on who you are, and what your business is. ''(Blaze begins to backdrop his story to the Shepherd Children. They all raise an amusing brow.) 'Galen: '''You say that you're looking for your father, Marco? '''Blaze: '''Uh… yeah??? I thought that was pretty obvious when I explained everything. ''(Without warning, Galen quickly unsheathes his Oathbreaker, and like the one before, holds it up to his neck. The sudden movement of the Thief's back arching backwards felt like he was trapped in a game of Limbo.) 'Blaze: '''What the hell's your problem?! '''Galen: '''My problem is that Marco is our father! '''Blaze: '''Wait.... Are you telling me, that you two are my- '''Edelin: '''I believe the term you're looking for, is step-siblings. '''Eleanore: '''That's impossible… '''Cillia: '''Marco only married the dancer Kelli. '''Blaze: '''Ok, this is weird. Look, I also have a hard time believing this. But all I know is that when my mother died a few hours back, she told me to look for Marco, who she mentioned is my father. How that happened? I'll never know. ''(Moans ripple across the clearing.) 'Eleanore: '''Sirens..... '''Ridgar: '''Eleanore, we can't stay here! '''Eleanore: '''We'll deal with this later. ''(She turns to face Blaze.) 'Eleanore: '''You. You're coming with us. I still have a few questions to ask. After Save Screen ''(The group settle into an abandoned fort, Eleanore once again interrogating Blaze.) 'Blaze: '''Look, I had no idea! Ok!? All my mother said before this disaster was that she traveled with a man who helped her years back. And apparently, she never mentioned that this 'man's' name was actually Marco. ''(Eleanore and the others took a good moment to think about Blaze's reasoning) 'Blaze: '''So… I guess that makes you two my half-siblings huh? '''Reuben: '''Technically, three of us would be your half-siblings. '''Blaze: '''Three? Who's the other one? ''(The Thief then trains his eyes on a certain Myrmidion Knight) 'Blaze: '''Wait, don't tell me… You mean Mr. Sword Twitch here is also my half-brother? '''Galen: '''Oy! What's wrong with being related to me? '''Larendalle: '''Oh gawds! Haven't you ever considered that stupid gimmick about your 'Sword hand.' Maybe if you didn't do that, we- '''Eleanore: '''Actually, there were actually fourteen of us. Reuben had a twin brother named Marcus. '''Blaze: '''What happened to him then? '''Eleanore: '''As we were harshly escaping the Sirens, we decided to take a little break. '''Oriel: '''As we were discussing on where to go next, some of them actually ambushed us. '''Edelin: '''After said ambush, we tried our very best to fight the undead horde. '''Egelard: '''One of them, a Paladin, was able to ambush Marcus from behind and… '''Inari: '''Damn bloke managed to kill 'im! Tried my best to heal 'im actually, but I was too late. '''Blaze: '''Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't know. '''Eleanore: '''It's not your fault, Blaze. You didn't know. '''Blaze: '''So, what's your plan? '''Eleanore: '''Well, According to Edelin's calculations, there's a realm south of Delyra that will lead us into the past. If we manage to get through it, we'd be able to change it, and prevent this from happening. ''(Kendora smiles to Blaze.) 'Eleanore: '''You should help us out. The more help, the better. '''Blaze: '''I'm sorry. I fear that if I reveal myself, it might be catastrophic, especially to Marco. I'll reveal myself to him when the time's right. '''Eleanore: '''I understand your decision. We'll keep your presence a secret. '''Cillia: '''Lunaria! Sirens are here and fast approaching! '''Eleanore: '''Everybody, let's move out and head to the portal! ''(Everyone nods in agreement as they scamper for the said portal.) After Save screen 'Eleanore: '''Everyone, there's the portal! Whatever you do, stay low until we find our parents again! ''(Turns to Blaze with a smile.) 'Kendora: '''Hey, good luck out there. Hope to see you soon. '''Blaze: '''Same to you. ''Solaria CG (Blaze lands roughly on the floor before faced with two lances on his face.) '''Blaze: '''Oh crap..... ''>To World Map''''' Category:LA Blaze chapter scripts